Will the Real Ginny Weasley Please Stand Up?
by Pentastic
Summary: Ginny's not acting like herself, and Hermione is determined to figure out what's wrong. But maybe Ginny's problem is a bit more complicated than Hermione suspects. Hr/GW: the other one, George!
1. Boys and Girls?

Boys and Girls?

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's a weird little idea that just popped into my head one day. I'm not sure if I like how it came out but here goes. Anyway I hope you like it. The story is set during OoTp.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own my name!

* * *

In the late hours of the afternoon, a red-headed girl was pacing at the base of the stairs to the Gryffindor girl's dorms. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration and her hands were clasped behind her back. She stopped pacing and started stroking her chin with one hand as she regarded the stairs.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing?" someone said, tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

Ginny jumped and whirled around.

"Oh erm, nothing Hermione," Ginny squeaked. "I just, uh... I um, thought I lost and earring here this morning."

"Oh, well did you find it?"

Ginny was staring at Hermione's chest.

"Find what?" Ginny said, snapping her head up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"You earring. Ginny are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just not feeling quite myself today. Anyway don't worry about my earrings. I didn't really like them anyway."

Hermione gave her a strange look but said, "If you say so. So are you just going to stand here all day or were you planning on going up?"

"I er, hadn't decided yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well while you're deciding, I'm going to go get my arithmacy text book," Hermione said brushing past her to walk upstairs.

Ginny reached out and grabbed her wrist. "No, I think I'll come with you."

"Okay, Ginny, but could you please let go of my hand first?"

Ginny blushed and wouldn't meet Hermione's eyes. Ginny took a cautious step on the stairs. She seemed to be waiting for something, but after a moment she relaxed. She smiled in relief and followed Hermione.

_She's acting really strange_, Hermione thought._ If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Ginny was flirting with me!? This can't be happening to me._

* * *

Things had only gotten stranger since Ginny had followed Hermione upstairs. Ginny insisted on hanging out since, as Ginny put it, "we never hang out anymore," even though Hermione saw her nearly every day. Then she proceeded to regale Hermione with tales of some of the twins "better" pranks.

"And then George, the brilliant wizard that he is, put gnome love potion in Ron's shampoo. The little blighters kept sneaking up on him, trying to shag his ankles! Mum had to chase 'em out of the house with a broom! Then there was the time those exceedingly cunning twins put a sticking charm in Gin... er, I mean my hairbrush..."

Hermione was immediately suspicious. Maybe someone used polyjuice potion. That would surely explain Ginny's odd behavior.

"Ginny," Hermione said in what she hoped would be a casual tone. "What is your patronus again?"

"A horse," Ginny said without batting an eye. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I forgot," she said quickly, unwilling to admit that she suspected Ginny of being an impostor. She frowned to herself. _Ginny got that question right_, she thought. _Maybe someone gave her some sort of potion though I suppose she could just be having an off day._ Hermione decided to keep an eye on Ginny just in case.

When they got to her room Ginny acted like she'd never seen it before.

"So this is what Hermione's room looks like," she whispered.

Hermione said, "What are you talking about. You've been in my room many times."

"Yeah but I feel like I've never really seen it until now," she said emphatically.

"Uh-huh."

Ginny walked up to Hermione's dresser, where she had some framed pictures. There was one of Hermione 's parents, one of Hermione with Harry and Ron, one of the Weasleys, and hidden in the back there was a small picture of Viktor Krum and Hermione at the Yule Ball. Ginny dropped her wand on the dresser and snatched the picture. She yelled, "What the hell is this Hermione? Are you still dating Krum?"

"No, and I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Oh, well... you see one of my brothers likes you and I don't want him to get hurt."

Hermione's face softened. "You can tell your brother that I'm not dating Viktor. I just keep that picture as a reminder of the first night anybody saw me as a girl."

"Her-mio-neee, you're lovely and any bloke who can't see that is a git," she said and sat on the bed.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said, smiling slightly. Hermione sat down next to Ginny.

"No problem. So shall we get into our knickers and have a pillow fight?"

"What!" Hermione jumped back in shock.

"Relax, I was just joking," Ginny said a little too quickly. "So do you have a crush on anybody?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What's with the sudden interest in my love life?" she said stiffly.

"Hey, you don't have get so uptight about it. I was just curious. Besides, I'm a girl. Girl talk is kind of what we do, right?"

"Er, I guess," Hermione said. She knew there was something strange going on, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

_Maybe Luna is right about Wrackspurts befuddling people or something, _Hermione thought._ It would explain Ginny's behavior. _

"So Ginny, have you happened to have been up to the astronomy tower lately?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason... Anyway to answer your question, there's this one boy..."

"Ooh, who is it," Ginny said in an exaggerated manner.

Hermione mumbled. "Your brother, actually..."

"Is it Ron? Please don't let it be Ron." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands.

"I thought you wanted me to get together with Ron?"

"I did?," she said in confusion. "I mean of course I did! But I changed my mind 'cause he's so wrong for you. He's jealous and he argues with you too much. Besides, I know this other guy who likes you that would suit you much better. He's clever, charming, devastatingly handsome..."

"Who is it?"

"George."

"George who?"

"George Weasley! Who do you think?"

"What! Are you sure? I mean how do you know," Hermione squeaked. She'd been harboring a crush on the Weasely twin in question for most of the year, but she dismissed it as utter frivolity because she thought that he would never be interested in her.

"Of course I'm sure, 'Mione. I know George almost as well as Fred does!"

"I didn't know you two were so close," Hermione said, looking at 'Ginny' suspiciously. Only a select few people called her 'Mione.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me..."

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She said, "Hermione, it's Ginny. I need to talk to you!"

Hermione only raised her eyebrows as the 'Ginny' before her shrugged sheepishly. It was just as Hermione thought: this 'Ginny' was an impostor!

_TBC..._

* * *

**A/N**: Ahh not a cliffhanger! Sorry guys. I wrote out and then I decided that it worked better as a two shot. Anyway I'll update it soon I promise.

Please review and let me know what you think! Reviews have become my drug of choice.


	2. Ginny's Revenge

Ginny's Revenge

**A/N:** On to part two. I changed the title after reviewers expressed confusion. I think this one fits better anyway.

As always thanks to all of you reviewers out there in the ether. I love you all!

**Disclaimer:** I promise I'm not JKR. :P

* * *

"Hermione, open up," the real Ginny called from the hallway. "you left you're copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ in the common room again."

She opened the door and screamed when she saw Hermione talking to someone who could have been her twin. Her hand immediately flew to her wand, and she was about to hex the impostor into oblivion when Hermione yelled "expelliarmus!"

"Hermione what are you doing? She's not me! I mean she's a fake!"

"I know," Hermione said calmly. "But I can't have you hex your own brother, now can it? Accio wand." Ginny's wand flew to Hermione's outstretched hand.

"My brother? What's going on here?" Ginny's confusion was plainly evident on her face.

"George here," Hermione said calmly, pointing at the impersonator with her wand, "tricked his way into the girl's dorm to talk to me."

"Huh? How?" Ginny asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Oh Fred and I were experimenting with the polyjuice potion," George said, as Ginny's features morphed back into his own. He was looking at Hermione in a mixture of awe and embarrassment. He knew she was smart, but he hadn't thought she would figure out who he was already. "'Mione, how did you know it was me?"

"It was obvious, especially when you called me 'Mione. Ginny never does that."

"But Fred, Ron and Harry all call you 'Mione too?"

"I saw Fred in the common room with Angelina right before I came upstairs, you insulted Ron and I doubt Harry would have been staring at my breasts because he's dating Cho."

"Oh," he said with an awkward laugh.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Ginny yelled. "You mean to tell me you used polyjuice potion to look like me and to come in here and flirt with Hermione! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Now Ginny, there's no need for violence," George said getting up and holding his arms out in front of him lest she physically attack him. He was very glad Hermione still had her wand.

"That's what you think," Ginny said, advancing on him as Hermione watched with amusement. Ginny circled the room close to the dresser. She looked ready to lunge at George any second. George grabbed Hermione and held her as a human shield between himself and his furious sister.

"Come on Gin, the flirting was just incidental. I did this for business purposes. Fred and I are developing a new candy that uses polyjuice potion to change your appearance. We're thinking of calling them Chameleon Caramels. Anyway we needed to test them. Fred originally tested it with one of my hairs, but afterwards we couldn't tell if it worked, so I thought I'd try it with you instead since you shed like a sheep dog anyway."

"Thanks a lot," Ginny said sarcastically. "So that's your excuse for checking out Hermione in my body? What if somebody saw you? Oh sweet Merlin, what if Harry saw you?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. If Harry or any other boy saw you flirt with Hermione, they'll probably think it was hot. Now that I think about it Ginny, you should be thanking me for finding such a good way for you to finally get the full attention of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "You're right George. I think I know the perfect way to 'thank' you. Hermione give me my wand."

"Only if you promise not to do any permanent damage."

"You have my word."

"No, Hermione. If you have any mercy in your soul, don't give her that wand!" George wailed.

"You should have thought of that before you suggested the pillow fight," she laughed, throwing the wand to Ginny.

"Ginny, you wouldn't want to hurt you own loving brother now would you?" George pleaded.

Ginny just smirked and transfigured his robes into a hot pink tutu and tights.

"If you want to look like a girl, you have to dress like one!" Ginny said. She hurried out of the room to go find Harry.

Hermione was laughing so hard that tears ran down her cheeks. George instantly covered his nether regions with his hands. "So you think this is funny, do you?"

"Yes," Hermione managed to choke out despite her laughter.

"You just wait until I tell everybody that you made out with me in this thing."

Her laughter died on her lips. "I did not!" she said indignantly.

"Not yet," he smiled cheekily as he pulled her close to him.

"Well, I always did think ballet dancers were kind of sexy," she said thoughtfully.

"Did you now?"

"Oh indeed. You look good in tights." She smiled playfully. "And pink is definitely your color."

"I'll have to remember that," he said smiling while he moved even closer to her. Their lips were almost touching.

"There's just one problem."

"Oh, what's that?" George said, concerned. He pulled back slightly.

"I don't date cross-dressers!" George opened and closed his mouth a few times incredulously. He reminded Hermione of a gold fish. She laughed as she closed the distance between them and kissed him. She pulled back before he had a chance to react and said, "So maybe you should get out of those clothes."

A slow smile crossed Georges features and he said, "Oh, I think that is an excellent idea miss prefect."

"Oh no, not that way!" Hermione said putting her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Fine. You have no sense of adventure. I'll just transfigure my clothes back. Where's my wand?"

"Um, I think you set it down when you were looking at the pictures."

George crossed the room to the dresser. He moved the pictures around. "It's not here."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said, rising to look at the dresser.

George looked at Hermione and growled, "Ginny!"

Hermione's eyes widened in realization. "She must have took it when she tried to attack you!"

But George was already running out of the room screaming, "Ginny, you better give me my wand back!"

Hermione ran to follow him but he had already reached the stairs. "No George, wait," she yelled but it was too late.

George had already put one foot on the top step. The stairs immediately changed into a ramp. George started flailing his arms around wildly trying to catch his balance, but there was nothing for him to grab onto.

"George," Hermione said breathlessly as she ran up to help him. "I've got you." She grabbed him, and almost managed to pull him up, but George was too heavy and they both tumbled down the ramp.

Hermione landed on top of George in a heap on the common room floor. Everybody in the room fell silent.

Fred, who was previously talking animatedly to Katie and Harry walked over to the couple on the floor. and said, "Wow George, I know you were trying to get into the girls dorm, but who knew it was to get into Hermione's clothes. I never pictured you for a pink kind of girl, 'Mione." He gave Hermione an exaggerated wink.

She sputtered and tried to attack him but George held her back and Fred hopped out of the way.

"Let me at him. I'll kill him!" she shouted.

George started laughing and yelled at Fred, "Hey, I'll have you know that this outfit is very stylish."

"Argh, you're just as bad as he is," Hermione screamed pointing at Fred.

"Aww, come on 'Mione, you know I'm better!"

Meanwhile Harry was watching, his mouth open in disbelief. He shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know."

Hermione eyes grew to the size of saucers and shemade a strange gurgling noise in the back of her throat. Meanwhile George was laughing so hard he couldn't stand.

He stopped laughing when he realized that Hermione looked like she really was ready to murder someone and she was still laying on top of him.

"Aww, don't be mad 'Mione," he said, trying to console her. "Everybody would have found out eventually." She gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, well maybe not like this but at least now you can be sure that you won't have much competition for my affection."

"That's true," Hermione said. The corner of her mouth twitched as she fought down a smile. "Who else would have you."

"Hey I resent that... Mmph."

Hermione silenced George with a kiss.

"That's cheating," George said, not quite ready to give up what promised to be an interesting rant.

"George, shut up," Hermione told him, and George wisely decided not to pursue the argument.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review! You know you want to!


End file.
